


Perfectly Natural and Perfectly Embarrassing

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Boners, Community: badbadbathhouse, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Souji gives Yosuke an erection. The boys get flustered about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Natural and Perfectly Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke gets an erection just from kissing Souji. Bonus points for lots of blushing on both parts :D_

Yosuke started flirting with Souji a month after he met him.

Okay, that wasn't quite true. Yosuke started noticing Souji in a different way after not quite a month, in a way that he didn't for most other people. Like, suddenly, the way he sucked on his chopsticks was worthy of a stare that had nothing to do with how rude it was, and he caught himself watching Souji's hands as he wrote or showed him how to properly fold an envelope. He wondered what it'd be like to hold them and if Souji was getting cuts and blisters from using his sword like he was from handling his wrenches. He thought about them maybe too much for just friends, as demonstrated by that embarrassing comment at the food court, which had come around the time Yosuke had started thinking about what it'd be like for Souji to touch him.

But Souji hadn't been upset by the comment, even though Chie had teased him about it later. He'd looked surprised but other than that had let it pass. A guy who would have been offended would have said something, right?

So Yosuke took it as a positive sign and started…testing things out.

He was trying to figure out if he was really interested in Souji as much as he was trying to figure out if Souji was interested in him. He'd never known anyone like Souji, who saw the worst of him and not only coached him through it but actually wanted to be his friend afterwards. And not just because he felt some weird obligation or pity towards Yosuke; he was genuinely interested in hearing his problems and hanging out, and Yosuke worried that he was taking everything the wrong way, getting his gratitude and affection for Souji mixed up in the romantic feelings left from Saki's absence.

So he stood closer to him than needed, sat next to him whenever possible, and dropped a few fumbling compliments about his grades or hair or what he was wearing. Souji looked at him oddly at first, especially when Yosuke blurted out that his pants fit nicely, but he didn't say anything and that was…a good thing, right? After all, he wasn't rejecting Yosuke.

One day, while they were loitering behind the group at the food court, Yosuke shifted his weight and let his hand brush against Souji's. He'd been doing it on and off all day and Souji hadn't taken any notice of it, which was simultaneously encouraging – he'd have said something if it bothered him – and discouraging – wouldn't he have said something if he liked it? By this point, Yosuke was sure he was interested in Souji and not just latching on to the first person to show him any real friendship. Now, he was waiting for a sign that would show if his interest was returned.

When Yosuke started to lean away, Souji's hand shot out and clutched at his, hard enough to hurt. Yosuke looked at him but Souji was staring straight ahead, cheeks pink and shoulders stiff. After a moment, he relaxed his grip but his fingers stayed around Yosuke's, loose enough to let him pull away if he wanted.

Yosuke held his breath and stared at the ground, and they only let go when Chie turned to ask them what they were ordering.

Okay, that was good, but it was just hand holding. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe Souji simply wanted him to stop brushing up against him. He guessed it could get annoying after a while. So Yosuke tried again two days later and not only did Souji allow it, but he gripped back, and the next time it happened he was the one to reach out.

Success!

It was only a week later that Yosuke realized there was a problem with this. Although Souji held his hand and blushed sometimes and looked pleased about the whole thing – which was great because it pleased Yosuke too – they hadn't talked about it. As far as he knew they were just friends who held hands and sat too close to each other and gave each other longing looks (he considered them longing, although King Moron called him out once for looking like he wanted to eat Souji's face).

So one evening when they were sitting on the flood plain and Souji smelled a little like the fish he'd been throwing back all day, Yosuke resolved to actually talk about their relationship, whatever it was. He tried three times to bring the topic up before giving up and turning the conversation towards school and they spent some time discussing how much King Moron annoyed them (that morning he'd offered Yosuke a fork and knife). When Souji put his hand on top of his and stroked his fingers, he decided to try again.

He turned to face Souji. "Hey, what are—?"

Souji's kiss caught him completely off guard. It was pretty awful; their noses bumped and their mouths didn't connect and Yosuke let out a kind of yelp that scared the cat nearby so that it hissed at him and fled.

Souji laughed nervously and his fingers slid away from Yosuke's hand. "Sorry, I thought… I should have asked first."

"You should have aimed," Yosuke said, rubbing his nose. He grabbed Souji's hand before it could get any further away. "You were trying to kiss me, huh?"

"Yeah. You've been giving me all these signals lately – I thought they were signals – so I figured it was okay." He bit his lip. "Is it?"

"Ha, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"So I can try again?"

"Here, I'll…" Yosuke looked around but the street was empty. It was late enough that they both should have been home but another few minutes wouldn't hurt. "Let me."

Yosuke figured being the kisser instead of the kissed would make the whole thing easier, but Souji staring at him actually made it harder. He worried about how to tilt his head and if they'd bump again and whether his breath was okay (but then, Souji still smelled like fish so whatever).

"Hey, close your eyes, okay?"

"Right, sorry."

It was much easier when Souji's eyes were closed. Yosuke allowed himself to smile and put his hands on either side of Souji's legs and then he was leaning up and—

It went better this time. Yosuke was sure they were both too stiff and he sounded like he was breathing too loudly, but this close Souji smelled like the shampoo Yosuke liked and his fingers were curling around Yosuke's. When Yosuke pulled back to adjust his angle and leaned forward again, Souji pressed back and exhaled against his mouth.

It might not have been the most impressive kiss in the world, but it was the best one Yosuke'd ever had.

And then his phone rang, his parents calling him to tell him to come home.

"Worse timing ever, right?" Yosuke said, flipping the cell shut.

"Yeah." Souji had one hand over his mouth but Yosuke could make out his grin. "Hey, you should…come to my house tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for…" Souji looked like he was going to say studying but they both knew any textbooks he brought over would be completely ignored. "Stuff. We'll find something to do."

Yosuke's palms were damp and he rubbed them on his pants. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great."

They both moved forward at the same time – Souji kind of lurched in a graceless display Yosuke had never seen from him – and knocked foreheads. While Yosuke grumbled and rubbed at his head, Souji kissed the corner of his mouth. Yosuke turned enough to catch the end of it and he considered it worth the pain.

"See you tomorrow."

"Right."

Yosuke didn't realize he was hard until he got home. He brushed it off as too much excitement; his heart was racing, he kept wanting to smile, and he felt incredibly relieved as the worry that he'd carried around for so long disappeared. He took care of it in the shower, thinking of Souji and wondering if it was okay to do so, and didn't give it another thought.

At school the next day, he felt like he was doing an awful job of being subtle. He alternated between staring at the back of Souji's head and glaring at the clock. The only thing that kept him from being frustrated with the way he was acting was that whenever Souji caught his eye he blushed too. Knowing he wasn't the only one affected made it easier.

After classes let out, Chie and Yukiko asked if they wanted to do something.

"No," Souji said, "we're going to my house to—"

"—play video games."

"—watch TV."

They exchanged looks. Chie shrugged. "Well, whatever you're doing, have fun."

Nanako greeted them enthusiastically when they entered the house. Yosuke wondered if he should feel like a creep for wanting to make out in such close proximity to a cute little girl, but she didn't look like she'd leave her shows anytime soon and once Souji looped their fingers together and nodded at the stairs, he forgot his doubts.

They came right back as soon as he was in the room.

"I see you haven't changed anything since the last time I was here," he said, lingering at the door.

"It's pretty much the same, yeah." Souji glanced at his futon, apparently remembering that last visit, and Yosuke wondered if he'd put anything under there or whether it was still bare. He pushed the thought away; this was awkward enough without brining porn into the equation. Unless Souji wanted to look at some. He hoped not. "You can sit down, you know."

"Oh, right." He did, too heavily, and tensed when Souji sat next to him, close enough that their thighs touched. That didn't bother him – they'd been sitting close to each other for while now – so much as the realization that now there was some intent behind the action. "So, how should we…?"

"I'll lead this time, if that's okay."

"It's fine." Yosuke'd led last time, after all, and it only made sense to take turns at this. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to do anyway; the last girlfriend he'd had always took control away from him and he didn't know if kissing a guy had different rules than kissing a girl.

"Here, look at me." Souji cupped his face when he turned and for a while he didn't do anything except stare at Yosuke, who avoided his gaze and felt his face go hot.

"Hey, are you going to do anything or just watch me breathe?"

"Right, sorry." Souji laughed and averted his eyes, but now Yosuke was staring because it was so odd to see Souji flustered. He stayed perfectly still when Souji regained his composure and leaned forward. There'd be no head knocking this time.

Then he thought, _Wait, where do my hands go?_ and opened to his mouth to ask but Souji's lips closed over his and he settled for putting them on his waist. That seemed like a good enough place, and he was glad that problem was solved because it allowed him to concentrate solely on how Souji's mouth was moving softly against his. He tried to copy that and got distracted by the way Souji's fingers were brushing his neck. Wait, shouldn't his eyes be closed now? He couldn't see anything anyway.

Souji pulled back. "Good so far?"

"Yeah." Yosuke licked his lips without thinking and then worried that they might be too wet and sucked on them. "You been practicing with your pillow?"

Souji chuckled and this time Yosuke leaned forward, making sure to close his eyes so he wasn't staring like a weirdo. Souji kept moving the fingers of one of his hands but he brought the other to rest on Yosuke's thigh, and Yosuke hooked an arm around his neck because he didn't want to just sit there and let Souji do all the work. Plus, it pressed Souji closer and made him sigh against him, which was great.

He wondered when tongues came into the equation. Souji seemed happy enough just doing this and Yosuke certainly wasn't complaining, but their mouths were open, if only slightly. Wasn't that the next step? Wait, did that not come on the first date? But this wasn't a date, not really, just a make out session or something. But didn't making out involve tongues? What was this then, just fooling around? He should have practiced more with girls when he was in the city.

"Hey, you okay?" Souji pressed their foreheads together, cheeks pink. "You're getting all tense."

"Thinking too much," Yosuke said. "Trying to figure out what comes next."

"Next?" Souji sounded shocked. "This isn't enough right now?"

"It's fine," Yosuke said quickly. "I just thought you might be waiting for something else."

"No, this is enough."

"Good." Yosuke relaxed.

"Let's keep doing this," Souji whispered against his mouth and kissed him again.

That was fine with Yosuke, who was once again struck by the awesome realization that he was making out with—fooling around—fuck it, _kissing_ his best friend. His body realized that at the exact same moment this thought came to him; in a rush of pleasure that would have been great any other time, all of his blood seemed settled between his legs and Yosuke got very hard, very fast right as Souji's hand moved closer.

Souji made a surprised noise as his fingers brushed up against Yosuke's erection and Yosuke went still, eyes wide. "Is that…?"

Yosuke untangled himself from Souji and pushed back until he was resting at the edge of the couch, back against the armrest. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking anything weird, I promise, it just happened."

"Oh." Souji stared at him for a moment before going red and turning his gaze towards the floor. "So you are—"

"Not on purpose or anything," Yosuke said, wishing he could punch himself in the dick and make his erection go away. He was blushing so hotly he thought he might catch fire and wondered how there could be so much blood in two places. They'd been in the middle of a good thing, didn't his penis understand that? Apparently, it understood it too well.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Oh man, what if Souji thought he was expecting a handjob or something? What if Souji was the kind of guy who saved tongues for later but was totally okay with handjobs and wanted to give him one? Yosuke wasn't ready for this; first date make out session things weren't supposed to move this fast.

"Let's ignore it," Yosuke said, and settled back down. "It'll go away. Just keep your hands higher this time."

"Okay."

Souji put his arms high on his waist and Yosuke put his around his neck, which was sort of too girly for him but actually the least of his problems. Every little movement of Souji's fingers and every kiss – especially when Yosuke got the bright idea to try sucking on Souji's lip and Souji returned the favor – went right to his dick, so that instead of ignoring the problem, he had a difficult time thinking of anything else.

The final straw came when Souji rubbed a spot on his back that went right between his legs and he actually moaned because of it. Embarrassed beyond relief, he leaned back and covered his face. "This isn't working."

"I guess not." Souji glanced at his lap and then away, blush back in full force. "So what do we do?"

"Watch TV, I guess." Yosuke wasn't about to rub one out in the Dojima bathroom, though the idea of getting rid of his erection so he could go back to kissing was tempting. Still, common decency and the embarrassment that he knew would follow kept him from doing it. "That okay with you?"

"It's fine." Souji turned to some sitcom and they spent the next hour sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the floor instead of the couch because Yosuke figured the discomfort might help him. He told Souji he didn’t have to join him but he did anyway and he held his hand too, which didn't help but felt nice enough that Yosuke was willing to forgive him.

"I should probably go," Yosuke said eventually, standing and trying to work a cramp out of his back. "I've got a shift tonight."

"Alright." Souji stood as well and wet his lips absently. "Better now?"

Yosuke blushed. "I'm okay, sorry about that."

"It's nothing." Souji went pink and avoid his eyes. "Can I, uh, get a goodbye kiss?"

"Sure."

They both started forward – Yosuke stopped so they wouldn't collide – and Souji took his face in his hands again. "I think if we go slow we can both move."

"Right."

They still bumped into each other but it wasn't hard and the kiss was nice. Yosuke rubbed Souji's shoulders and afterwards Souji smiled and nuzzled his neck while Yosuke grinned like an idiot since he wasn't looking.

"Hey, want to go to the arcade in Okina tomorrow?" Souji said, seeing him to the door. "I'll beat your high score in the fighting game. You know, the one with the dragon."

"You can try," Yosuke said. The one thing he could say he was better at than Souji was gaming. "See you first thing in the morning."

They lingered in the doorway. Yosuke felt like he should kiss Souji again and Souji looked like he wanted him to, but Dojima was pulling up and Nanako was right there so he settled for squeezing his hand and hurried out of Dojima's way. Souji smiled and waved at him before closing the door.

It wasn't possible to punish his dick without hurting himself but he glared at it that night when he was showering, determined that next time it wouldn't act up.

Turned out that it didn't. The next time he and Souji kissed, sneaking into a restroom stall in Okina for a minute of privacy, it was Souji who blushed and got hard. They spent twenty minutes in a food joint using the table as cover until he calmed down.

Yosuke held his hand under the table the whole time.


End file.
